


Sleeping Dogs

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pre game feels, Vignette, feel like Somnus got a bad rap from an unrealiable narrator bros, just saying, might write more with these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Somnus has decided today is cancelled. His Hand and Shield understand there's a country to run however so they persist in trying to get him to carry out his kingly duties.
Relationships: Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV)/Somnus Lucis Caelum, Somnus Lucis Caelum/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Sleeping Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of headcanons about the pre-game stuff with the Caelum brothers and wrote this in a waiting room across two or three hours of bloodtests. Thought I'd share. Might write more at some stage.

Somnus feels decidedly wretched. Nothing seems to have gone right today. He’s done with today. Today can just be over. He’s decided this with some certainty and barricaded himself in his chambers to enforce the idea.

That said…

He can’t exactly keep Gilgamesh out and Scientia, his ever loyal advisor, asserts himself with the determination of a legion of lesser men. So they’re here too. Which is fine. Somnus can stand to see the pair of them.

“He’s ridiculous,” Gilgamesh sighs. He must know Somnus is awake, torso coiled in his lap, head on his thigh…

“It’s fine,” Scientia shrugs from Somnus’ desk. “It’s a compliment.”

“How?” Gilgamesh grunts, toying with Somnus’ hair.

“Stubborn and infuriating as he is, and he is,” Scientia begins, “in such ways he tells us how he feels. He knows, for example, that I would never try and hurt him. He also knows you would never let anyone hurt him.”

“So because he is so certain I, the fearless sword of the gods, am destined to live out my days as a mattress?”

“That’s about he gist of it, yes.” Scientia snorts.

“Mortals are infuriating,” Gilgamesh sighs.

“You’re the one who swore your unending loyalty to him when he was sixteen.” Scientia reminds.

“I wasn’t expecting him to be quite so…” Gilgamesh groans. “I thought he’d grow out of some of it.”

“Do you regret it?” Somnus speaks up finally, eyes closed, refusing to move.

“No,” Gilgamesh assures all the same. “You are my King. I would endure the pits of the Infernian for you.”

“Then stop complaining,” Somnus grins, coiling a little closer.

Gilgamesh groans.

“About the imports—” Scientia begins levelly.

“No,” Somnus huffs, rolling over in Gilgamesh’s lap. “Today is over, Scientia, didn’t you get the message?”

“All the same, we can get ready for tomorrow,” Scientia persists.

“No.” Somnus maintains.

“He certainly was the youngest, wasn’t he?” Scientia sighs to Gilgamesh pointedly. “Alright, Majesty, easy questions only. Tribute from Cleigne? Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Somnus permits.

“State visit to Tenebrae?”

“No,” Somnus buries his face.

“Preparations for the solstice?”

“Yes.”

“Tribute to Bahamut?”

“Yes.”

They continue in this fashion for some time.

This, honestly, is why Scientia is so invaluable. He works with Somnus’ moods at a level Somnus can cope with. Eventually the scribbling at Somnus’ desk intensifies and the questions die off.

“Any more?” Somnus ponders.

“That should be enough to sustain us for today,” Scientia assures. “I’ll get details out of you at a later time.”

“Good,” Somnus grunts.

“You will have to get married at some stage,” Scientia insists gently. “We need heirs to the throne. Your magic being what it is…”

“An heir,” Somnus clarifies, “_maybe._”

“Let me look into some eligible ladies?” Scientia presses.

“If you must,” Somnus sighs.

“I wondered too if, perhaps, Gilgamesh should produce an heir?” Scientia continues.

Somnus glances up to his Shield quietly.

“Can you impregnate a mortal woman? Is that possible?” He wonders.

“Perhaps,” Gilgamesh shrugs unhelpfully. “If it pleases you, I will try.”

“It doesn’t please me,” Somnus sighs, “but we should try. If my line is to last a thousand years my heirs will need Shields. _And_—“

Scientia must hear the sass in his voice.

“I’m to marry in the summer,” Scientia sings patiently.

“Good,” Somnus grunts, nestling back down. “Join us?”

“I must carry out your commands, Majesty,” Scientia apologizes. “Later.”

“Ugh...” Somnus sulks.

“I’m sure Gilgamesh will stay beside you.”

“He better...” Somnus huffs.

“Or what?” Gilgamesh snorts. “You’ll sulk louder?”

“I could pin you.” Somnus maintains.

Gilgamesh scoffs.

“Why don’t you move then?” Somnus smirks.

“Well...” he hesitates, “that would disturb you...”

“That’s what I thought.” Somnus grins smugly.

“You are a tyrant,” Scientia laughs. 

“And you keep all my secrets,” Somnus counters.

“And my blood will for time immemorial,” Scientia swears. “But you’re still a tyrant.”

“You love me.” Somnus certainly hopes so.

“You are well loved,” Gilgamesh resumes toying with his hair. They must both sense he’s sensitive today.

Today...

Somnus buries his face back in Gilgamesh’s thigh.

“Majesty,” Scientia begins gently, “I have noticed this particular day is something of a reoccurring issue? Last year—“

“It is _Adagium’s_ birthday,” Gilgamesh grunts, saving Somnus the pain of saying it out loud.

“Oh...” Scientia seems to understand. He sounds so horribly sympathetic. “Next year I won’t—“

“It’s fine,” Somnus snaps tensely. He doesn’t get to grieve. After all, his big brother isn’t dead exactly....

“All the same,” Scientia murmurs, “is there anything I can do?”

“Get on the bed,” Gilgamesh grunts.

“Just for a minute...” Scientia relents with the weight of the added context. 

Scientia joins them on the furs, sitting by Somnus’ hip, hand idling on his king’s waist. Somnus laces their fingers lazily. Most of the year he can manage. Most anniversaries only rile him so much but this was a day for celebrating. This was a day of good memories. It hurts to think they’ll never celebrate again. It hurts to think of how many days, years, _centuries_ Ardyn might spend in that chamber waiting, suffering, sick...

Every time Somnus thinks about having a son it makes him feel sick to his stomach. He was always a brat, sure, but he was a happy stupid little boy with an unendingly patient big brother who loved him and... gods he doesn’t want children. He’ll love them, how could he not? But it’s always going to hurt, this feeling, isn’t it?

He must have tensed up because Scientia’s hand slips to rub at the small of his back.

Scientia never met Ardyn. He came later. He guards the secret of Ardyn’s hiding spot but he never knew the man before the scourge. Gilgamesh has been with Somnus longer however. He used to get very distressed when Ardyn and Somnus would scuffle and Aera would have to explain to him it was just roughhousing. Gilgamesh learnt very quickly to distinguish frustration from distress when the Caelum brothers were sparring. Ardyn used to throw him flat on his ass. He had a good right hook for a healer.

Somnus tries, desperately, to come back to the present. His magic, his kingdom, his retainers...

“Gilgamesh is going to make such ugly kids,” Somnus rues absently.

Scientia laughs despite himself.

“And your children will all have such fat heads,” Somnus continues pityingly.

“Ha!” Gilgamesh snorts.

“Rude!” Scientia huffs. “You are the rudest, brattiest—“

“And my children will be just like me!” Somnus moans. “Spoilt brats ruling for thousands of years!”

“Gods grant us mercy,” Scientia laughs. “Who’s bright idea was this? Hmm? I’m looking at you Gilgamesh.”

“I just reside here,” Gilgamesh shrugs unapologetically.

“Fat lot of good you do,” Scientia shakes his head.

“Well you’re just fat,” Gilgamesh huffs back.

Somnus cackles, rolling onto his back.

Today it feels like he’s cursed, like there’s always going to be pain laced in his blood, but whatever happens he’s secured his doomed descendants some great company for the journey. 


End file.
